Love At ? ?
by Miss.Geordie.Lass
Summary: He is my green and silver dragon. I am his red and gold lion but it wasn't always that way. series of unrelated one-shots about the snake prince and the lioness
1. Love at first insult

**One-shot i hope you like I put some humour at the end just to spice it up a bit**

* * *

**Love At First.....**

I do not believe there is such a thing as love at first sight. You look at a boy you look away then you realise what you saw, you look back and fall in love.

For me it wasn't love at first sight, or second glance, more like billionth glare.

Fifth year was when it had started. Sneaking glances in DADA, sly wink in the Great Hall, owls over breakfast, even tame insults in potions.

Then one night we 'bumped' into each other after curfew.

"Oooh the golden princess breaking rules"

"Oooh the Slytherin prince talking to a dirty mudblood"

While talking we were also getting unconsciously close to each other.

"Well, miss Granger I only see one other person in the hall way and I wouldn't call her a dirty mudblood. Dirty yes but…."

Our lips smashing together in a passionate kiss cut him off from his little speech. My arms circled his neck clasping to his silken hair, wrapping his arms round my waist he manoeuvred us into an empty classroom

* * *

Present day (7th year)

* * *

"Morning darling"

"Hey you do know we have separate dorms, I don't have to spend every night in the head boys room like some naughty girl"

"Yeah well I love the smell of your hair in the morning, plus it's a Saturday meaning no lessons"

"Shit" I exclaimed scrambling out of his bed

"What wrong"

"The boys are coming over at 9. What time is it?"

"Urmm…"

"Tell me now"

"8:59 no wait it's now 9:00"

" 'Mione where are you? Are you till asleep?" my famous best friends voice drifted from the heads common room.

Quickly thinking I realised I wouldn't be able to slip through the bathroom to my room as _he _was standing in the way, I would have to face the music.

Stepping out of _his_ room in my nightdress I was assaulted by questions, which were soothed by a hand on my shoulder, looking round I saw _him_ smiling, turning back to my friends I began to speak.

"Harry, Ron you may need to sit down for what I am about to tell you and please don't interrupt, you can ask questions, shout and hex all you want when I'm finished"

When they were comfortable on the couch, I sat on the chair opposite with _him_ on the arm fiddling with my wavy hair.

"Boys, Draco and I have been dating since fifth year secretly and…" I glanced at Draco "I've never said this before but I think I love him"

Tilting my chin up to him he stated.

"And I love you too my golden lioness" before devouring my lips. We were only drawn apart by Ron's reaction.

"Ewwww Hermione, we are still here you know"

"Sorry Ron, go on shout at me I deserve it."

"We're not going to shout at you 'Mione" Harry said.

"You're not?" I asked confused.

"No we're not. We have some things to tell you too but didn't know when was the right time."

"Oh ok then shoot."

Ron went first; his cheeks were starting to tinge rouge.

"Ok promise not to laugh but Pansy and I are engaged we are going to be married next January"

"Right I ain't gonna laugh we already knew. Pansy told Blaise told Draco and Draco told me."

"Oh ok then but your gonna laugh at Harry though I did till I found out he was serious."

"Draco, Hermione, Fred, George and I are sort of dating, and I think it's kind of serious."

"Oh. My. God." Draco was speechless. The only other time I've seen him speechless was when he met my parents (long story short- my parents liked him. A lot.)


	2. Love at first blood drops

Blood was pouring from the cut, which was situated below her left eye, making it seem like she was crying the precious red liquid. She didn't care. Not anymore. All she wanted was for him to lash out to recognise that it was her standing before him and not one of his fan club girls, or for her to wake up and be in her bed, with all the actions and consequences part of a soon forgotten dream.

That night had started like any other. She had left the heads dorm 10 minutes before him to start the nighttime rounds. Half way through rounds he came to her. Pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her passionately, then whispered those fatal words to her. Upon hearing them she stumbled and fell, causing her to catch her face on the corner of the wall, causing the tears of blood.

"I will jut keep saying it till you acknowledge it, you know" the blond beauty said to the brunette who was kneeling in a trance-like position, making no noise and no movement.

Finally she tilted her head to face him.

"Since when?"

"Since 5th year but I've been unable to do anything because of my father'"

"Why now?"

"I couldn't hold it in any longer"

Real tears threatened to join their bloody counterparts as her mind slowly processed what he said. Standing up fully she lent back onto the wall and closed her eyes and muttered to herself.

"How is this possible?"

Opening her eyes she looked straight into his, leaning forward she gently kissed his luscious lips. He didn't respond straight away, startled that she would respond this way, and then he kissed back passionately, yet still being gentle. Finally they broke apart.

"Say it again." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you Hermione"

"I love you too Draco"

"Since when?"

"3rd year"

And with that she interlaced their fingers and walked them back to their dorm to show him how much she loved him  
______________________________________________________________________________

A/N hey i'm all out of SENSIBLE ideas so just give me a promt and i'll try and give you a story (you will get credit..................either just give a brief out line or sentence you want included and i'll try............. no promises..........but i will try


	3. Love at the Ball Next Contestant

**A/N DRACO IS NOT EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

Love at the Ball

The Halloween ball was only 4 hours away, so of course I had to excuse myself from playing exploding snap with the boys just so that I had enough time to do my hair, bribe Lavender and Ginny to do my make up and then get my dress on without ruining either.

Even though Malfoy and I, as we are head boy and girl, decided on a masquerade ball, I believe my dress is simple. It has a white under layer with a black veil-like material over the top, three small white flowers on my left hip, with ribbons hanging down; the skirt of the dress goes just below my knees. It's strapless and has a lace up back and to compliment it I designed my own mask, made of black velvet I also added a spider web pattern around the right eye.

Upon entering the common room I share with Malfoy, I headed straight to the bathroom to go in the shower, to wash and dye my hair with Henna tea, to help give it a red tinge. As I exited the bathroom I noticed a small brown owl on my bed with a letter in it beak. Feeding the small bird some owl treats; I retrieved the note and began to read.

_Dear Granger_

_I know that we are being 'forced' to accompany each other to the ball tonight due to our 'responsibility to promote house unity' but I was wondering if you would care to be my date for the dance.  
__Yours sincerely _

_Malfoy  
__P.s Drache, the owl, will know where to find me_

Finding a spare piece of parchment I quickly wrote my reply and sent Drache with the letter, before I set myself off with the task of doing my hair. The look I am going for is a cascade of waves to frame my face. An hour before the dance is scheduled to begin, Ginny and Lavender are to come to my common room so we can do make up and help each other with last minute alterations to the dresses.

Knowing Granger would have started to get ready by now, I sent Drache of with the letter, now all have to do is hangout in the Slytherin common room till I want to get changed then I'm using Blaise's dorm as I am sure girls have taken over the Head's dorm. Just 10 minutes after sending the letter I got a reply from Granger.

_Dear Malfoy_

_It would be my pleasure to accompany you to the ball. I am so glad we are able to over come the rivalry of the past and that we can move on to the future._

_Yours Hermione  
__P.s I do find it quite shocking that you name your owl after yourself, as you are aware both your names mean Dragon.  
__P.p.s I will meet you at 6:50 at the entrance to the dungeons as I am certain you are changing in the Slytherin dorms. Sorry for taking over our dorm._

Luckily no one was near me when I read this as I did a very un-Malfoy thing and smiled when I read it, as the smartest and most beautiful witch had agreed to go to the ball with me.

I had better start getting changed it is now 5:30; I only have 1 hour 20 minutes to look my best for her.

Excusing myself from the common room I told the girls to tidy up before they left, they questioned me about why I was leaving early but I just told them I needed to meet Malfoy for some last minute things. Walk down the stairs I was followed by not one but two ghosts, The Grey Lady of Ravenclaw was accompanied by The Bloody Baron of Slytherin, for some reason I classed this as a good omen, even the ghosts can get over the rivalry.

I only had to wait half a minute at the entrance to the dungeons, before I was joined by Slytherins heading to the Great Hall.

"You look beautiful Hermione" I spun round to see who had complimented me, only to come face to face with Malfoy. He was just simply wearing a black muggle suit but his mask, which he had in his hand, was exactly the same as mine except the webs were in red.

"You look very nice as well Malfoy"

"Please call me Draco; if you call me Malfoy I may assume you're still my enemy"

"What are we then?"

"We are two people, no different from each other, accompanying the other to the school ball, which they organised."

"Yes but why did you ask me if we were already going together?"

"I did it because I like you and I didn't want you think I was only going since Dumbledore decided. I really do like you Hermione."

I didn't know what to say, or do, so I did the first thing that came to mind. Reaching out and holding his hand, I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek, then practically dragged him to the ball.

In the middle of our second dance I finally found my voice, and I just had to speak.

"Hermione, do you want a drink?"

"Sure, if you don't mind?"

I started walking away to the punch ball. What was I thinking, that was stupid, and I couldn't even come up with a witty joke. As I was getting the drinks, the song changed to a muggle song I sometimes listen to.

_I judge by what she's wearing  
__Just how many heads I'm tearing  
__Off of assholes coming on to her  
__Each night seems like its getting worse  
__And I wish she'd take the night off  
__So I don't have to fight off  
__Every asshole coming on to her  
__It happens every night she works_

As I was walking back with the drink I saw a boy try to get her to dance with him, I'm sure it is Weasley I can just tell from the red hair.

_They'll go and ask the DJ  
__Find out just what would she say  
__If they all tried coming on to her  
__Don't they know it's never going to work?  
__They think they'll get inside her  
__With every drink they buy her  
__As they all try coming on to her  
__This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant_

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
__Is that your hand?  
__I wish you'd do it again  
__I'll watch you leave here limping  
__I wish you'd do it again  
__I'll watch you leave here limping_

I can see Hermione's eyes, through her mask, begging me to hurry up. Coming up behind her I wrap my arms around offering her drink.  
"Hey baby, I got the drink you wanted, do you want to sit down for a while"  
"Hey Hermione, who is this?" Ronald the weasel asked  
"Ron this is my…"she stopped and just turned and glanced at me as if asking my permission, so of course I nodded. "This is my boyfriend. Boyfriend, meet Ron, one of my best friends."  
I offered my free arm, which he shook. "The pleasure is mine. I have heard so much about you."  
"Well I wish I could say the same."

_There goes the next contestant_

Just as we sat down another red-head came to annoy us, yet this one brought company.  
"'Mione, come dance with me and Lavender please?"  
"Sorry Ginny but I'm going for a walk outside." Turning to me she then spoke, "Are you coming?"  
"Yes dear" as we were leaving I heard the unmistakable sound of gossip carried on a whispers breath.

_I even fear the ladies  
__They're cool but twice as crazy  
__Just as bad for coming on to her  
__Don't they know it's never going to work?  
__Each time she bats an eyelash  
__Somebody's grabbing her ass  
__Everyone is coming on to her  
__This time somebody's getting hurt  
__Here comes the next contestant  
__Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
__Is that your hand?  
__I wish you'd do it again  
__I'll watch you leave here limping  
__I wish you'd do it again  
__I'll watch you leave here limping  
__There goes the next contestant_

_I'm hating what she's wearing  
__Everybody here keeps staring  
__Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve  
__This time somebody's getting hurt  
__Here comes the next contestant  
__Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
__Is that your hand?  
__I wish you'd do it again  
__I'll watch you leave here limping  
__I wish you'd do it again  
__I'll watch you leave here limping  
__I wish you'd do it again  
__Each night seems like its getting worse  
__I wish you'd do it again  
__This time somebody's getting hurt_

Once we had entered the grounds I transfigured a tree stump into a bench, I lead Hermione to it and as she sat I knelt down in front of her.  
"Hermione, I have liked you for such a long time, and for you to be my girlfriend you have made me one of the happiest men in this school. I will never hurt you; disrespect you or your friends, unless they start it first. I will never leave you except if you want me to. Just say you love me back and I will be yours."  
She didn't even give me an answer she just took off our masks, stroked my cheek with her hand and lifted so that my face was level with hers, and then she kissed me, very passionately might I add.

_There goes the next contestant_

_

* * *

_**A/N hope that was good...................Like always my MP3 player was my inspiration**


End file.
